Conventional carbon composite formation includes creating a net-shaped preform using a circular needle loom (CNL). However, CNLs typically produce orthogonal (rectangular) structures that are then punched or cut into circular/annular systems/structures creates waste scrap products. Further, fabric-based preforms are limited in their design by the characteristics of the fabrics, as well as the multiple layers of fabric required to produce the preform.